Love Unexpectedly
by RKORhodes
Summary: "We already studied," I complained. "Yeah, but you can call someone," CeCe hinted. Deuce/Rocky.
1. Chapter 1

Love Unexpectedly : Book 1: Chapter 1/Prologue

X x X

I woke up in the morning, my heart practically thudding out of my chest. Thousands of questions raced through my mind.

_What will happen in school today?_

_Will Deuce notice me? _

_Will I see my BFF, CeCe, in class today?_

_When will I ever give Deuce the CD I burnt for him?_

Ugh, life is so stressful. I said good-bye to mom, heading off to middle school, my very first day. Ok, calm down, everything will go smoothly, I hope.

So, as I got on the bus and descended for class, in the hall, you would not believe who I saw. Yep, that's right.

X x X

End of Love Unexpectedly, Book 1 : Chapter 1/Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Love Unexpectedly Book 1: Chapter 2

X x X

You would not believe who I saw. Yep, that's right. The hot, super cute Deuce! I headed in his direction, flashing a flirty smile, and waved. But then the most amazing thing had happened.

Deuce took me on a tour of the school, showing me around. He showed me a chemistry class, gym class, etc. It was the sweetest thing. Ohhhh. Those deep, chocolate brown eyes had me going gaga. Whoops!

I accidentally bumped into someone. Oh my gosh! "CeCe!" I yelled and hugged her. "It's been a while!"

"Yeah I really missed you," CeCe exclaimed.

"It's so good to see you again!" I said, happily. CeCe just smiled in response.

"Ummm," Deuce said. "Still here!"

"Oh! Sorry for the interruption!" I said, apologetically.

"It's cool," Deuce replied.

"See you in class, Ce!" I yelled to her.

"Yep, you got it Rock!" CeCe replied.

"See ya!" I yelled back one last time before looking over to Deuce again.

"Ok, back to the tour!" Deuce said and put his arm around me.

Oh gosh, he put his arm around me! I could feel my face heat up a billion times. So this is what it feels like to be _this _close to Deuce.

X x X

End of Love Unexpectedly : Book 1 : Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Unexpectedly Book 1 : Chapter 3

X x X

"Umm, you have a Facebook, right?" I asked as we were walking down the hall.

"Ya, of course. Everyone does," Deuce replied.

"Umm, do you mind if I take a peek at your profile?" I asked, trying my best as to not sound like a stalker.

"Hell no!" Deuce laughed. "Just kidding, of course you can!"

I sighed in relief. "Thanks." I was actually appreciating how polite he was being.

"No prob! Well, the tour is over," Deuce said.

"Oh, yeah. And thanks so much for showing me around!" I exclaimed.

"Ya, um. Do you, um, want to hang out sometime?" Deuce asked nervously.

"I'd love to, Deuce! That would be really sweet of you," I flashed one of my smiles at him. Come on, you gotta love it since I'm adorable!

I was so excited that the J. Hughes Middle School's 6th grade hunk asked me to hang out with him! I better text CeCe!

As I texted CeCe the whole story, she literally passed out.

_You have got to be kidding me, Rocky!_

_-CeCe_

_I'm dead serious! Hehehe!_

_-RockyBoo_

And then she kept on asking how this all happened…

X x X

End of Love Unexpectedly, Book 1 : Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Love Unexpectedly Book 1 : Chapter 4

X x X

_What class do you have?_

_~~RockyBooLovesYou_

_Biology_

_**CeCeBunny**_

_Same here! I wonder if Deuce is in the same class as us!~~RockyBooLovesYou_

_Meet ya there!_

_**CeCeBunny**_

I was about to turn off my phone, but I didn't. Just then, my phone rang. It read "Unknown Number," but I still picked up anyway. What could go wrong?

"Hey, who is this?" I asked.

"Hey, it's me, Deuce."

"Um, how the hell did you get my number?" I asked, impatiently.

"Let's just say CeCe gave me it," Deuce replied.

"About that, I need to call CeCe now! She gave out my number!"

"Just messing with ya, Rockystar," Deuce joked. Aww he already had a nickname for me!

"I found your number on the 6th graders list with all of their names and numbers," He said, reassuringly.

Although I didn't entirely believe it, I just went with it anyway.

"Oh, whew! If I called CeCe, you wouldn't want to know what would have happened to her!"

"Ya, I so get you… Oh crap! I've been on the phone so long that I'm late for class!"

"Kay."

"Oh wait! Uh, I got to ask you something."

"Ok, sure what is it? Make it quick! Gotta run!"

"Will you officially be my girlfriend?"

"Yes yes yes! A million times yes!"

"Ok, better get to class, babe."

"Sure, sweetie!"

"Bye, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more!"

I hung up the phone and couldn't help thinking this day couldn't get any more perfect!

Hmm, Rocky Martinez. Has a good ring to it, don't you think?

X x X

End of Love Unexpectedly, Book 1 : Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updating, but I'll try updating a lot more of my stories that I've put a very long wait on. I feel terribly sorry, but I hope my past reviewers still review this chapter. Thank you so much. (: Note: This story was actually written when Bella and Zendaya were younger, so they are in sixth grade right now, so please bare with me. Thanks!**

As I entered biology, CeCe gave me a you're-going-to-get-in-a-lot-of-trouble looks.

"Ah, if it isn't Rocky, the rebel," Mr. Anderson said.

"She is not a rebel, ok! She was just late for class, and it's our first day of school!" CeCe yelled so loudly that it was causing a disruption in the next class.

"CeCe, get off your desk immediately!" Mr. Anderson shouted.

"Why excuse me, my dear eighth graders are trying to listen to my history lesson I'm teaching them, but there's such a racket in here that they can barely hear themselves think! Could you keep it down?" The eighth grade Social Studies teacher, Mrs. Kramer said, slamming our homeroom door behind her.

"Jeez!" CeCe whispered to me.

"I know, it's not like we're in Kindergarten or something," I whispered back.

"Class dismissed!" Mr. Anderson announced.

Everyone descended to their next classes, while it was study hall for CeCe and I.

"We already studied," I complained.

"Yeah, but you can call somebody," CeCe hinted.

"Yeah, I will call him. But, I forgot to tell you something. Deuce officially asked me to be his girlfriend!" I said, a little too loudly.

"Shh!" shhed some kids trying to study.

"Ignore them," CeCe said. "Shut up!" she yelled, not believing I was going out with Deuce.

"No, I'm dead serious!" I screamed back.

"Ok, you can call your boyfriend now," CeCe reminded me.

"Oh yeah, I'll call him now," I replied and dialed his number, waiting.

First ring… Second ring…

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh hey Rocky! Can you study with me tonight at my house?"

"Sure, anything for you Deucie," I said, sweetly. Just saying his name made me melt.

"Ok, see you tonight. I love you," he replied.

"I love you too," I said, and I hung up the phone.


End file.
